


Broken Wings

by DesertLily



Series: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Bruce is trying to be a good dad, Hurt/Comfort, batbros, hurt!dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: When Nightwing collapses on patrol, his family start to grow concerned. Things only escalate when Deathstroke finds his way to Blüdhaven





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 3am instead of sleeping

Richard Grayson shouldn’t have been surprised. Really, he shouldn’t. Nightwing was the hero of Blüdhaven. Why wouldn’t people notice when he collapsed on patrol? What Dick hadn’t expected was for it to go as viral as it had. Every news site seemed eager to show the clip of the hero in a moment of weakness on their front page. That left no doubt that the story would reach Gotham and, more specifically, his family there. No matter how much he had tried to stay emancipated recently, there was nothing that could stop a worried Bat when his children were hurt.

His first visit came the next day whilst he was attempting to bandage the wound that had lead to his collapse. The wound was a reminder of Slade’s return to Blüdhaven and perhaps he hadn’t been taking the best care of it. Surprisingly, the visitor wasn’t Bruce. “Geez, Goldie. Here I was thinking the video was edited but you really did get messed up, huh?” Jason. That was...unexpected. “B decided that apparently I was the best choice to check on you. He’s worried. We all are.”

“Yet you’re here and he’s not.” Though, Dick had his suspicions as to why. Unlike Jason, Bruce being there would just cause the same old argument. Bruce trying to get him to go back to Gotham and Dick insisting that he could look after himself just fine! Even if the hole in his side suggested otherwise. “But it’s nice to see you, Jay. You don’t stop by often enough.”

Jason snorted at that, walking over to his ‘brother’. He let out a sound of disapproval as he glanced at the wound. “You’d think by now you would have actually worked out how to look after yourself.” Swatting away Dick’s hand, he moved to take over treating the gun shot. “You’d see more of me if you visited Gotham more. Even the Demon Spawn is missing you.” A slight smile tugged at Dick’s lips at the mention of Damian. He missed his ‘little wing’.

He rubbed at his eyes, reluctantly letting Jason work away. “You know why I don’t want to go back...” he whispered.

“You’re as bad as each other! It’s almost pathetic to watch.” He snorted. “Just...Just get some rest, Dick. At least try and let it heal before you go out again.”

“Aww, Jaybird. Are you worried?”

Jason smirked. “About you? Never?”

* * *

The second time someone visited Dick was two days after Jason. Since then, he had ignored his brother’s advice and continued to go out on patrol as Nightwing. Injured or not, Slade was still out there. Someone needed to be there to challenge him. As Blüdhaven’s most notable vigilante, it seemed that responsibility fell to Dick. Even if his family disagreed. So much so that Tim had simply let himself in to Dick’s apartment. It probably didn’t help that he’d been ignoring everyone’s texts and calls.

Dick was drinking his fifth - sixth? - cup of coffee, indulging in a caffeine addiction he seemed to have picked up from his second youngest brother. That was when his apartment door slammed open. “Do you have a death wish or are you just plain stupid?!” To say Tim was angry would very much be an understatement. He was fuming.

“...Hello to you too, Tim.” Dick sighed. He felt exhausted. He had given little thought to rest and focused entirely on the case. Oh God. He was turning in to Bruce. He couldn’t help it. Slade’s presence brought up far too many dark memories from his Titan days. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but could you be more specific?”

Tim let out a sound of protest at that, snatching up the cup of coffee and downing what was left. He ignored Dick’s whine of protest as he did. “Maybe the fact you’re clearly not coping and are ignoring everyone? Look, I know you and Slade have a bad history but Dick, is it that hard to ask for help?! Just because you’re not in Gotham doesn’t mean you have to go it alone!”

“I know.” He whispered, unable to meet Tim’s eyes. “But Deathstroke is my problem, Timmy. You don’t need to get involved. I don’t want you to get involved.”

Tim scoffed at that. “You’re unbelievable.” With that, he walked away and Dick was left with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Nightwing was regretting his decision to take on Slade alone but only slightly. Whilst some back up would have been nice, he didn’t want to subject his family to the other man. Not now. Not ever. Even if it meant being alone as Slade beat the absolute crap out of him. It wasn’t that Dick wasn’t trying to fight back. He was just outmatched. Severely so. It was a fight he knew he was going to lose.

“It’s a shame.” Deathstroke’s voice held no emotion as he stared down at Nightwing’s fallen form, all possible expressions were hidden beneath his mask. “You had such potential, Richard. You would have made a grand apprentice. Yet now you’re reduced to this.” As if to prove his point, he slammed his foot in to Nightwing’s side. The hero couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

“R-Rather die than...than become your apprentice.” His voice was raspy and his words were unstable. Despite that, the words were honest. There wasn’t a trace of doubt in Dick’s mind. Not even after being beaten around this much. He was a stubborn. A trait that he blamed on having Batman as an adoptive father. Slowly, he tried to push himself back to his feet. “...Never be like you.”

“You’re right.” Deathstroke slowly raised his gun until it was level with Nightwing’s forehead. “I wouldn’t have let you become so weak.” Before he could pull the trigger, something small and colourful slammed in to the man’s side. It took Dick a few moments to realise it was someone. Robin. What was Damian doing here? Didn’t he know how dangerous it was? Didn’t he know about Slade’s experience with Robin?! Then Dick heard a voice he didn’t realise he had been desperate to hear practically snarl our from behind him.

“Get away from my son.”

——

Dick had lost consciousness shortly after Batman arrived. In all honesty, he didn’t know how long he had been out for. He just knew that when he woke up the first thing he notice was that he was somewhere familiar. The bed was too soft to be his apartment and the room didn’t smell sterile enough to be the hospital or Leslie’s clinic. That left one option. Wayne Manor. Home. The second thing he noticed was that someone had a death grip on his hand. The third thing he notice was that his entire body positively ached. “...Fuck.” Dick groaned as he opened his eyes.

“Language.” Bruce scolded halfheartedly, unable to add even a trace of malice to the words. His voice was just full of worry. “You’ve been out for two days. How...how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train. Twice.” Maybe he was being a tad hyperbolic but after what had happened, Dick felt like had the right to be. “...What happened with Slade?”

Bruce sighed. “He’s been dealt with. No one was hurt. He won’t bother you for a while. Hopefully never again.” It was very much a Batman answer; straight to the point. Though, Dick didn’t press further for details. “Why wouldn’t you let us help?”

“Slade’s my problem, Bruce. I didn’t want any of you to get hu-“

“You almost died, Richard!” Bruce snapped, putting his head in his hands. “You are my son and I almost lost you! I can’t bury another child! I can’t lose you!” His voice cracked. This wasn’t Bruce Wayne the Batman or Bruce Wayne the Billionaire. This was Bruce Wayne the Father and he sounded terrified. “No matter how many arguments we have or however recently we’ve thought, you will always be my son and I will always do anything to keep you safe.”

“I’m sorry, Dad.” He whispered.

“Just dont do this to us again, Dick.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu at Desert-Lily on tumblr!


End file.
